Fabrizio De Rossi
Fabrizio De Rossi was Jack Dawson's best friend and trustworthy companion. He is Italian native. It is not known when they met, but it is possible Fabrizio accompanied Jack on his journeys around the world, including the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Titanic. He was portrayed by Danny Nucci. Character History Early Life Fabrizio was born in Italy. It is unknown where or how he and Jack met, but he presumably travelled the world with Jack and greatly desired travelling to America. Life onboard Titanic Jack and Fabrizio are first seen playing poker with Olaf and Sven. With less then 5 minutes until Titanic's launch, Jack had won his hand in poker along with a pocket knife, money, and two tickets for steerage. He had chosen Fabrizio to come with him and the two of them were the last people to board, claiming they had completed the health and sanitation inspections. When they entered their room Jack was seen greeting two other men, who went on to ask where Sven was in Swedish. They also met Thomas Ryan an Irishman and Helga Dahl, a native Norwegian whom he had fallen for. In a deleted scene, Fabrizio begged Helga to come with him to America, but Helga's father, Olaf Dahl, refused and they were seperated. He was later seen partying at the Third Class party with Helga, Tommy, Jack and Rose Titanic Disaster In the sinking of Titanic, he and Tommy meets Jack and Rose behind a blocked gate. He, Jack, Tommy and another man pick up a bench while Rose clears the way so they can break the gate and escape. When the gate is broken the passengers escape and Tommy knocks the crew member out guarding the gate. On the deck he, Jack, Rose and Tommy try to find a Lifeboat for all four of them so they can survive. Unable to find a lifeboat Jack tells Tommy and Fabrizio to go find a life boat for the four of them but, forgetting about Jack and Rose, Thomas and Fabrizio were desperate to get on the lifeboat but William Murdoch won't let them. Thomas was pushed forward, and was accidentally killed by Murdoch who shot him before thinking, Fabrizio angrily calls Murdoch a "bastardo". He takes Tommys's lifebelt so he can float in the water. He attempts to board one of the collapsible Lifeboats to save his own life. Also aboard was Caledon Hockley trying to escape as well however the boat was trapped but was cut off by him which freed it. Sadly he failed to board when a current dragged him away. As he was trying to swim to a lifeboat, a funnel had lost its support and started to fall. Fabrizio turned around just in time to see the funnel falling thowards him, and before he could swim away, the giant funnel crushed him to death. He reappears in Rose's Titanic heaven sequence holding Helga's hand and smiling at Rose. He was seen clapping when Jack and Rose kiss. Alternative Death In the orginal script, Fabrizio wasn't killed by the falling smokestack, and avoided it at the last second. After the ship sunk, he tried to board a lifeboat, but Cal beated him in the head with his oar cutting open his scalp, sarcasticly telling him to swim to his destination. Fabrizio later dies from his injuries. Gallery Fabrizio De Rossi.gif fabrizio blir lite död.jpg|Fabrizio, moments before being crushed by a smokestack. Fabrizio & Helga Dahl.jpg|Fabrizio dancing with Helga at the Party döda fabrizio.jpg|Fabrizio's Alternative Death fab.jpg|Fabrizio playing poker fabrizio kämpar.jpg|Fabrizio trying to cut the ropes of a lifeboat. Fabrizio_Heaven.jpg|Fabrizio holding hands with Helga (to the right) in the Heaven/Dream Sequence Titanic_Fabrizio.jpg|Fabrizio trying to escape the sinking ship. ,l.jpg|Fabrizio De Rossi Titanic_2095Pyxurz.jpg|Fabrizio during the sinking 203868_1241448984893_419_382.jpg|Fabrizio and Jack about to enter the ship. ea0253f54184a1b984275c7bde52bc83.jpg|Fabrizio. Fabrizio_Bye.jpg|Fabrizio saying farewell to Helga in a deleted scene. Fabrizio chillar.jpg|Fabrizio at the promenade deck. fabrizios sista stund i livet.jpg|Fabrizio moments before getting killed. Jack-and-Fabrizio-titanic-3032816-720-540.jpg|Jack and Fabrizio after winning the tickets to Titanic. Category:Characters Category:Third-Class Passengers Category:1912 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters